the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Stardance
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Kit Ruadan Stardance |- | First Name Pronunciation * KIT |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Stardance, Lord Stardance, Lord of High Garden, Dance Master, Mini-Gwaine |- | Homeland | Elysium, Ealdor |- | Occupation | Lord of Orotarwe (High Garden) |- | Born | 1213 AD |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | We Light The Way |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.85 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Dark Blue |- | Languages | Elvish, Greek & Sign |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Syleth Stardance * Una Stardance (Née Calvierri)† |- | Siblings * Saiya Stardance * Quinlan Darkstar - Half Brother |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Ector Calvierri - Uncle * Evelyn Calvierri - Aunt * Ruadan Calvierri - Cousin * Gwaine Calvierri - Cousin * Killian Calvierri - Cousin * Aryadne Calvierri - Cousin |} Son of Lord Syleth Stardance of High Garden and Una Calvierri of Arryn. He is the heir of High Garden and expected to rule in his father's stead one day. Kit had no desire to rule over anything and instead always wished to serve the realm in Elysium as a Chevalier or a member of the Queensguard. Neither came to pass as he was prevented from seeking him ambitions by his father's. Prevented, though he was, this did not stop Kit from learning the sword and soon his skills made a better name for him than his father's title could. Kit and his sister, Saiya are related to the Royal House of Storm through their cousin, Gwaine Calvierri. 'History' 'Kit the Kid' Kit was only a child when his mother passed away after a brief illness. His father liked to blame the arrival of Kit's little sister, Saiya, on their mother's untimely death, but even as a child he knew that it was really his father that pushed her into an early grave. Before and after her death, Syleth constantly spoke of how he was forced into marrying into the Calvierri family, something he did not relish and rarely spoke on after Una's demise. Kit, on the other hand, wore it as a badge of honour. Kit remembered his mother barely, but fondly. Cozy warm memories of being sat on her lap being told stories of gallant knights and grand adventures. She would speak of the men of her family, of his uncle, Ector Calvierri, and his sons. No one on the Stardance side had ever wielded a sword well let alone been worthy of being in the Queensguard or named a Chevalier, so young Kit soaked up every little tale his mother had to tell about his maternal family. When she died, those stories were no longer told in High Garden, in fact, Syleth didn't like to talk on Kit's mother at all, or her family, unless it was to mock or insult them in some vulgar way. Kit had to look outside the walls of his home to find out more tales of his family, and other knights and lords of Ealdor. He was proud of his home, proud to be who he was, except his father's son. While Kit loved hearing all the tales of heroism throughout Ealdor, it was particularly the stories of Gwaine Calvierri, his cousin, that he loved the most. By the age of 6, he was already aspiring to be just like his big cousin, a man he'd never been allowed to meet. Some of his friends thought he was just being a show off with his family connections, but others realized he just desperately wanted a father or brother to look up to, and Gwaine unknowingly became that man. Before the age of 13, Kit was already a skilled swordsman, spending every waking hour training away from his father's tuition. When Syleth learned of his son's skills, he credited his own swordsmanship on the boy's progress, but many knew this was nonsense. Kit never trained with his father, and instead trained with the locals in High Garden, and then when he was older, seeking out trouble in the forests, of which there was a great deal to be found. Taught through experience and watching those greater than him, Kit was a quick learner and soon started to sell his talents to anyone who could afford him. When his father learned what his teenage son with up to, he threatened to disown him, but when Kit reacted nothing but positively to the idea, he realized there was nothing he could do but wait and pray it was merely a phase. 'Dance Master' Kit became less known as 'Lord Syleth's son' and more for his swordplay, his presence in the taverns and pubs throughout Ealdor, gambling, drinking and either causing fights or solving them. He was a rogue, but he was still better liked than he would have been as Syleth's son. Though he often traveled home to High Garden to visit his sister, he rarely saw his father and preferred to be where he wasn't. If Syleth was expected in Elysium, Kit would be in Knighton, if Syleth was in Knighton, Kit would be in Aydindril. The formula was perfect as far as Kit was concerned. Why mess it up? His favourite place to roam was always Elysium, while he was indeed a rogue, a scoundrel by reputation, being in the city he felt that he could be of service, even if it wasn't official. A sword at hand if trouble would arrive at the city gates, and indeed they arrived often, was better than no sword at all. His friends, on the other hand, insisted the reason Kit stayed in the area was because it was the home of his childhood hero and cousin, Gwaine. His constant nattering about his cousin as a child, earned him the nickname 'Mini-Gwaine', something he scoffed about but was secretly quite chuffed. As an adult, he also scoffed over the idea he would hang around Elysium just because of his cousin, but there was a hint of truth to it. Not just because he had been a hero to Kit, but because he was his family, his mother's family and therefore all the more valuable. Some even claimed he just wanted to cash in on his rich family, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. His father had wealth, it brought him little happiness, so Kit didn't value it, but family, true family, was everything. 'The Thing About Elfsbane' 'Showoff' 'Gallery' Pictures= Daario_(2).jpg Michiel-Huisman-as-Daario-Naharis_photo-Macall-B.-Polay_HBO.jpg 52dfdfd.jpg| 97402.jpg 31dfdfdf.jpg|"What you talking about? Sword balancing is all the rage in Elysium... Probably." 28dfdds.jpg 22dddfff.jpg|"Nice try, but no." 20dfddsss.jpg|"... I said no." 10zeed.jpg 9ssdd.jpg| 7a.jpg| 19ddfffdss.jpg 27ssddd.jpg|"You're nothing like Gwaine." 54a.jpg|"Your father is too old, Ariston is prehistoric, I'm your man." 48a.jpg 45a.jpg 42a.jpg 40a.jpg 38a.jpg 37a.jpg|Cheekiness 30dsds.jpg 23a.jpg 28dsds.jpg|"And that's how it's done." Kit.jpg|No ale in sight aka bored D15.jpg|"Not looking at her, not looking, don't care, at all..." D12.jpg|"... Okay, just a peak." D26.jpg|Getting on Shaina's nerves is always fun D31.jpg|What Shaina called work, Kit called hanging out Regerg.jpg 37zerze.jpg 35zezee.jpg 32zeee.jpg| 30zeerr.jpg|She really doesn't like flowers... 29ezerrzerzee.jpg| 18zerzer.jpg| 17zzzzz.jpg| 14zazazza.jpg| 099.jpg| Tumblr_nmszgnwJ9C1qis07wo2_1280.jpg| 1570.jpg| 1579.jpg| 1528.jpg| 1dfzsfsd.jpg| 2zezezze.jpg| 14zeezezz.jpg| 38zeezezezzeez.jpg| 10cscs.jpg| 32eef.jpg| Fuck_this.jpg|Lost a bet 33dsd.jpg| Dany12d.jpg|"Well hello there." Dany15.jpg|Boundaries? What are those? Dany14xw.jpg|I'll just use this guy as a leaning post while I chat to Shaina Ddzasvr.jpg| Dfsdfsdf.jpg| Dfsdfsdfsdd.jpg| |-| Videos= |-| Music= |-| Artwork= Game_of_thrones_daario_naharis_by_trev_murphy-d7mssny.jpg| Daario_naharis_by_adoron-d7ln2kt.jpg| Daario_naharis_collab_by_kaisel-d7lex7u.jpg| Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Knight Category:Nobility Category:Ealdor Category:Calvierri Category:Second Generation